Siege of the Crystal Empire
Siege of the Crystal Empire is the thirteenth story arc of IDW Publishing's , spanning issues #34 through #37. In the story, a mysterious new villain brings several of the series' past antagonists together to attack the Crystal Empire. Summary Issue #34 The issue begins in the Arctic North, identified as a prison similar to Tartarus, where a pony in a cloak makes their way across Equestria. During their travels, they recruit Flim and Flam, Iron Will, and Lightning Dust to join them for an unknown purpose—with the promise of getting revenge on the Mane Six or reclaiming lost glory. At the Crystal Empire, Twilight Sparkle and her friends help set up for the Crystal Faire. Twilight encounters Flim and Flam, who have supposedly moved on from selling apple cider to selling lemonade. Though they claim to be "legitimate business ponies" now, Twilight doesn't trust them. At the same time, Fluttershy runs into Iron Will, and Lightning Dust appears to antagonize Rarity and Rainbow Dash with water balloons. As Rainbow and Fluttershy chase after Lightning Dust, Applejack discovers a hive of changelings hiding inside Flim and Flam's lemonade machine, and Queen Chrysalis also appears for a rematch against Twilight. The ensuing chaos gives Iron Will the chance to grab the Crystal Heart. However, thanks to the efforts of the Mane Six, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadance, the situation is quickly brought under control, and the culprits are captured. Unfortunately, the Crystal Heart has gone missing as Iron Will's bag has been switched, and Chrysalis reveals that this was all just a distraction to lure the ponies away from the palace. Realizing that Cadance is possibly in danger, Shining Armor races to save her. Meanwhile, the cloaked pony—with the Crystal Heart in their possession—uses their magic to enter King Sombra's personal study under the palace throne room. The pony reveals herself as Radiant Hope, the mare who . She finds Sombra's shattered horn, and Sombra's spirit appears before her, still angry and resentful of her betrayal. Claiming to want to make things right, Radiant Hope uses her healing magic to restore Sombra's physical form. Quotes :Flim: Why do these Apples care so much? Who asked them to be hall monitors of all Equestria? :Flam: It's a bum rap, it is. Every time we set up it's like Apples fall right out of the trees. :Iron Will: Iron Will doesn't know, Bertha. It's like Iron Will has lost all his charisma. Even the other goats have left me. :Bertha: Baaa! :Iron Will: You're right! I did say me! Now I said I! Iron Will is losing it! :Lightning Dust: You know, I outraced Rainbow Dash at every turn. I just had the guts to do what needed to be done to win and she cared more about making friends. Why does a Wonderbolt need friends? I should be a Wonderbolt right now and she should be the one sitting here. :Twilight Sparkle: What are you two doing here? :Flam: Just selling our legitimate wares, ma'am. You remember our old Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 3000, right? :Twilight Sparkle: Do I? That was the worst cider I've ever tasted! :Rarity: There may not be a dungeon deep enough for the offense you've just committed, but Celestia knows I'll keep looking! Security! :Pinkie Pie: I know what you're thinking. That's a party cannon. There's no way she could stop me with a party cannon, is there? Well, you've gotta wonder: would Pinkie Pie reload a party cannon with a real cannonball just for a good laugh? Well, whattya think? Do ya feel lucky, punk? :Queen Chrysalis: You've gotten a little stronger, Twilight. You're almost a match for me now. :Twilight Sparkle: Chrysalis, I was a match for you when I was a foal. And all you've gotten is older. :Radiant Hope: Look at me, Sombra. Do you recognize me? What's my name? :King Sombra: Hope. :King Sombra: The king has returned. Long live the king!